The story of Anthony D'Amico
by Frankierox1996
Summary: Fat Tony his story of how he was born how he had to live with his godfather how he became a mob boss how he got his nickname and tradgedys and happiness in his life
1. Chapter 1

The story of Anthony D'Amico Chapter 1 2 Italian immigrants were excepting a baby. The Mother was in the room giving birth to the baby a doctor and the Father alongside her. It is going to be ok Jean, said the Father his name was Paulie. Jean kept pushing until she gave birth to this beautiful baby boy. He has the same eyes as me, said Paulie starting to get teared up. He handed the baby to Jean. Don't cry Mama is here, she said. So what should we name it? Asked Paulie. Antonio D'Amico, said Jean. That sounds good I have always wanted to name my children that, he said. Paulie he was a mobster on the lower east side of New York. Anthony D'Amico was born on June 30, 1956 at 5:46pm in Brooklyn, New York to Italian immigrants Paulie and Jean D'Amico he had black hair just like his father. His father a menace to other people he sometimes abused his wife but he never lay a hand on Anthony. He met his father's associates and this 18 year old young man named Don Vittoiro DiMaggio a young man from Italy. He told little Anthony one day he would be apart of his father but Anthony didn't understand Don. Anthony loved his mother so much he would usually see the abuse from his father. One night on July 6th 1960 Paulie and Jean got into a fight and Paulie started to strangle her. Anthony saw what was going on and told his father to stop it. Your just having a bad dream now go back to bed, he said. Anthony knew it wasn't a bad dream he ran to a window and smashed it with his right hand it started to bleed. Mama's in trouble! He shouted. The police had eventually come Jean was found dead and Paulie was arrested and put in jail for murder. Paulie's 19 year old brother gained custody of Anthony. Where is Mama and Papa? Asked Anthony in his uncle Robert's arms. Robert was now a godfather and had a godson. He could never explain it to Anthony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Anthony was a sad confused 10 year old he didn't know what happened to his parents kids would avoid him because they knew all about his father. He would usually sit in a corner and cry to himself. Until one day a strange person came to his house. Excuse me what is your name? asked Anthony. My name is Don Vittorio DiMaggio, said the young man he had black hair and tan skin he was Italian too. Well my name is Anthony D'Amico, said Anthony. Anthony D'Amico well I use to know your father and how old are you now? Asked the young man. I am 10 years old, said Anthony. Wow you were so little the last time I saw you, said Don. Wait you know my Papa? Asked Anthony. Yes you look just like him same black hair same grey eyes tan skin and the same size, said Don. What happened to my parents? Asked Anthony. Well since your godmother and godfather won't explain it to you I will, said Don. Your Father would usually get into fights with your mother and he would usually stand on the front lawn with his arms crossed and he'd usually say get off our lawn to other people, he said. But one night I don't really remember what happened but I saw on the news it said your Father Paulie strangled your Mother Jean, said Don. Anthony was surprised by this. Trust me I am nothing like him, said Don. You can join my little gang and me your Dad was in it but these guys don't kill their wives and get there children taken away, said Don. So Anthony joined the Mafia just like his father did. So what should be your nickname? One of the Gangsters asked. Well how about Fat Tony he kinda looks a little like his father Big Paulie look at the way he is shaped he has the spittin image of his father he talks just like him walks just like him and talks just like him, said the Gangsters. Well Fat Tony it is, said Don. Anthony liked his new name a little but when he saw what these guys were doing smuggling beer cigarettes fireworks and many more products and killing people. When people would ask Fat Tony's age he would say 12 he had to lie it was the only thing he knew. But this was the most traumatizing memory of his years in the mafia. One day he was suspicious of what was going on he was about 11, 12 or 13 years old. He was suspicious of this carpet they always kept rolled up he wanted to know what was in there but the mobsters never told him so he had to see for him self. When no one was looking he looked into the carpet. It was a dead body! He was in the house of a murder. He started to run away crying. Why would they do something like that he saw them kill people many times but why didn't they want him to see something like that in a carpet. The body had scared him so much that it was traumatizing. There was more bad memories in these years. One time when Fat Tony was 11 years old he left his bedroom window open. One night he woke up screaming because there was a man in his room wearing a mask and yelling. His godparents came to his room. Don removed his mask. Don what are you doing here so late!? Asked Fat Tony's Godfather Robbie. I was teaching this boy a lesson about keeping his bedroom window open, said Don. Until one day Fat Tony found his first girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fat Tony looked up at the buildings from the city from Chisoms Park. Excuse me what park is this? Asked a young girl from behind him. Oh this is Chisoms park, he said. She was a very beautiful girl she had long brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes and a beautiful face. What is your name? she asked. Anthony, but my friends call me Fat Tony. Oh my name is Lisa, she said. Maybe we should get together, said Fat Tony. The next week they fell in love this was his first love at 14 years old. But this time he wanted to surprise her. Fat Tony where are you taking me? She asked. You will see, he said as they got in the elevator. Oh my god I have never been up all the way to the top of the Empire State Building, Lisa said. They all looked at the buildings Fat Tony loved this moment him and his first love up at the top of the Empire State Building. Until 1971 when they were both 15 years old and in love Lisa found out what Fat Tony and his gang were doing. One night Lisa was all alone in town when she saw Fat Tony smoking a cigarette outside of this building it was downstairs so it looked like he was by a basement door. Hey Fat Tony what are you doing here? She asked. Lisa go away, he said. Why? She asked. You caught me at a bad time, he said. Why what is wrong, she said. She went inside the basement. No! shouted Fat Tony. He ran inside after her. She gasped at what the men were doing they were bootlegging wine. I can't believe you would do this! She shouted. Lisa its not what you think, said Fat Tony. Not what I think you are doing illegal stuff without telling me! She shouted. I have to go home Anthony I thought you were a good guy but no my Mom always said never trust boys and hear I am I trusted a dirty liar, she started to cry. No I am not that, said Fat Tony. Lisa started to run away. Lisa don't leave me, he said trying to hug her. Get your filthy paws off me and go screw yourself, she cried. Fat Tony just stood there desperate. I told you she wasn't good for you, said Don.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fat Tony was in his bedroom crying he had lost a girl so good to him. If only she hadn't found out what he was doing. Although he was a mobster and gangsters didn't cry he had to why did he let this girl slip. He was such an idiot. Why did this girl leave him now he would never see her again. Fat Tony was a confused 16 year old his childhood taken away lessons he learned were not true he knew nothing but lies he was home schooled. Although he had gotten one scholarship. He never got to go to prom or graduate college or go to it even. One time when Fat Tony was 17 the mobsters were doing something with their girlfriends. Now Tony do not wake up do not talk pretend to sleep, that's what they said. A few girls had come into the same room they were sharing. Hey is that the famous gangster big Paulie's kid, asked one of the young girls. Yes, now shut up before you wake 'em up, said one of the gangsters. Fat Tony knew what they were doing with these girls making out. He heard them laughing and he would usually peek and see what was going on usually the young adults wouldn't have any clothes. His godparents were friends with everyone when he was 19 he would baby-sit kids it was a girls job but it paid and he loved babies and kids. This is how he met his good friends Louie and Joey but Joey was called Legs in his teen years and throughout his adulthood. He had come to Louie's house one time his parents were Italian Immigrants. Fat Tony was like a father to Louie he would usually feed him his bottles comfort him when he cried dressed him and would always murmur Italian to him he would put him to bed bathe him it was like a baby brother he never had. But his godparents had a baby Frankie. Fat Tony and Frankie were close to each other. Fat Tony loved to take care of little Frankie. Fat Tony was only 20 years old when Frankie was born. As Frankie grew into a little boy he was very smart he belonged to a rich family had a high IQ he was also held up a grade. But a little Italian boy named Joseph had moved up the block he was only 6 years old and fresh out of Italy. Fat Tony had taught the little boy English and showed him places he had never seen before. This child was a friend of Fat Tony's for many years. This other young 9 year old boy Johnny had come to America from Italy of course Fat Tony taught him lots of English and showed him around in New York. Don had visited all these little boys houses and told them they were going to grow up like him but the little boys never got what he meant and didn't know what he was talking about and just laughed at him they thought he was joking but no Fat Tony done the same thing to him too. The boys didn't know they would do bad things as young men. When Frankie got older he was starting to know about the stuff his older cousin did and about his father because he was always told he was his older brother. When it was Frankie's 11th birthday Fat Tony waited to the end of the party so he wouldn't get yelled at. Frankie come to my room, he said. What is it Fat Tony? He asked. Be quiet I don't want your parents knowing about this, he said. He gave Frankie the wrapped present. Frankie started to open it. Did you get me clothes again because you only get me clothes now, he said. Just open the damn thing, sighed Fat Tony. Frankie removed the box's lid it was a gun. Remember I don't want your parents knowing about this or I will be in trouble understand? He asked. Understood, said Frankie. Don't point it at anyone use it when I am in trouble got it, said Fat Tony. Good, now go to bed its getting late. Fat Tony would usually help Frankie with the gun and help him practice by shooting cans. But one day Fat Tony had met a new friend of Frankie's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Frankie had a new friend Emily. When Fat Tony met her she reminded him of his first love he lost. Emily invited Fat Tony and his godparents and cousin to her house that had a pool and Lake in it. Frankie fell in love with Emily but became close friends in 1989. But on December 26, 1988 you will never believe what came down the chimney. Fat Tony was tossing and turning in his bed he saw a man in his bedroom he would usually have dreams that his father would kill his godparents and come back for him he thought he was having a nightmare. Hey little buddy, someone whispered. Fat Tony jumped this was definitely not a dream. Did you miss me, said the large figure smiling wickedly. Fat Tony knew who he was it was his father coming back for him and he had broke into the house late at night. Ok put your clothes on and jacket, said Paulie. This was like one of his dreams being forced to do something. Fat Tony got into Paulie's truck. Dad where did you get this? Asked Fat Tony. Oh borrowed it from a friend, he said. Borrowed? It sounded more like stealing. C'mon I just wanna go by a friend's house, said Paulie. Who? Asked Fat Tony. You remember Don I need to borrow some rope from him, he said. When they got to Don's house. Don answered the door. Paulie! How did you get out of prison? He asked. Got Parole, said Paulie. I need some rope is that ok? Asked Paulie. Why yes I'll get the rope it looked like Don was nervous. Thank you, I need this, said Paulie. Fat Tony knew where they were Harlem the most feared place of New York he had been down here with his gang many times for fights with other gangs. Here we are, said Paulie. It looked like an old warehouse. Paulie was tying Fat Tony up he had put a piece of plastic on his mouth so he wouldn't talk. So they tell you I killed your mother but they were telling you a whole bunch of lies I swear I did not kill your mother when they took me to jail and sent you to my brother I was heartbroken I would cry ever night and hear I am we are going to open a church I am going to be a priest and when they give money to us will steal it and keep it for ourselves, said Paulie. Fat Tony was going to say you are not getting away with this the police are going to come here. At 6:00am the place was surrounded by the police. Paulie was hiding somewhere in the warehouse. Until Fat Tony saw Legs and Emily together. Legs had a switchblade and Emily looked frightened. It ain't right tying your kid up you haven't seen in years, said Legs. He started to untie each rope and took the plastic off his mouth. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!? Screamed Paulie. Legs got afraid he tried to run but Paulie caught him and started to choke him. Emily was covering her eyes in the corner. I SAW YOU STRANGLE HER! Shouted Fat Tony. YOU STRANGLED MOM! YES IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN THAT WINDOW I WOULD'NT GOT IN JAIL, shouted Paulie. STOP CHOKING HIM HE CAN'T BREATHE! Screamed Fat Tony. Frankie busted in through one of the windows. Hey leave my cousin alone! He shouted. Oh what are you going to do about it? Said Paulie sarcastically. Frankie shot Paulie threw the eye it was the first victim he ever shot. Paulie got up he covered his eye. GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS! He shouted. When they all got out of the warehouse the police got Paulie. Fat Tony decided to live on his own in 1989 before his 33rd birthday. His cousin Frankie and his friends would visit him. But Emily would visit him and the 2 would give each other advice and talk about their feelings and personal life Emily was like a little sister Fat Tony never had and Emily thought he was like an older brother to her she never had. Fat Tony in his heart was lonely. One day Fat Tony Don, Legs, Louie Johnny, Frankie were all playing on the Brooklyn bridge. Until Johnny saw a girl he started to go near her soon he started to rape her and take her purse. The police saw this and told Johnny to stop then they took the young girl home she was the same age as Fat Tony. Fat Tony followed the police cruiser home by himself. When the girl got home he knocked on her door he liked her personally. Oh my god get out of here your one of those hoods trying to get a hold of me! She shouted. No you don't… Fat Tony said. I know you are going to rape me get out of here! She shouted slamming the door. Fat Tony left saddened he didn't want to hurt this girl. Emily I need help I want to impress this girl, he said. Well how about we pick some flowers, said Emily. I have never picked flowers for a girl since my first girlfriend, he said. Fat Tony went over to Anne Marie's house he brought the flowers to her eventually the 2 had fallen in love. Excuse me Anne Marie? Asked Fat Tony one day. Yes Anthony? she asked. Well I was wondering if you could spend the rest of my life with me, he said. She of course said yes. They had gotten married in 1994.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hey boss… boss…, whispered Louie. What? Asked Fat Tony. This better be important because it is 5:00am, he said. Boss it's your wedding day, said Frankie. My wedding day today I gotta get going, he said. Fat Tony changed into his tux. The gang members all did. Ok we are ready, said Fat Tony. Don walked Fat Tony down the aisle since his father was in jail. Then Anne Marie came with her father walking down the aisle she was so beautiful. Fat Tony smiled a tear slid down his cheek Anne Marie shed a few tears. After they said their vows they kissed and that was it Fat Tony was married. Fat Tony and Anne Marie went to Cuba for their honeymoon. They really loved each other. One day Fat Tony was cooking and cleaning around the house he wouldn't normally do this Anne Marie would but he was doing this because he had found out he was becoming a father. Anne Marie was happy she was having a child with the man she loved. One night something was wrong the baby was coming. Fat Tony drove Anne Marie to the hospital a few hours later Fat Tony saw this beautiful baby boy. I was thinking of the name Michael, said Anne Marie. Me too, said Fat Tony. Michael was born at 6:33am on February 14, 1997. Fat Tony and Anne Marie loved little Michael with all their hearts. But in late 1997 something bad happened. Anthony I have breast cancer, cried Anne Marie. They both hugged each other. Anne Marie had to undergo treatments she still took care of Michael. She was not doing very good people would always prey for her. Anne Marie wanted to tell Fat Tony something. Anthony I may not live long but I want you to be a good father to Michael and respect your friends and tell Michael I loved him I love you she said giving him a kiss. Fat Tony worried that night. When Fat Tony got to the hospital the next morning he heard something awful. Mr. D'Amico I am sorry to say this but your wife passed away last night, said the nurse. Fat Tony started to cry. Anne Marie's funeral was even worse he couldn't go to the room to see her. He clutched Michael in his arms and thought one day he will find out about his mother and learn how great she was. Fat Tony would usually would go in a corner bury his face and cry like a child. He met his friends children but he liked Anthony most of all because Frankie named him after Fat Tony and it was his real name. One day he had a meeting at the world trade center on bootlegging but people were exiting the building he had found out his meeting was cancelled due to a blow in one of the twin towers. Anoether tower came down it was the worst day of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fat Tony was in the attic with Michael. Michael was playing with some of Fat Tony's childhood toys. Fat Tony stumbled upon this old box there was a bunch of pictures of him and wife he put away nicely. Michael I think it is time to meet your mother, he said. Mama I just have you Papa, said Michael. They looked at the pictures together. Who is the baby? Asked Michael. That is you, said Fat Tony. Michael was disappointed when he heard his mother died. But one night Fat Tony had met a girl named Sandra who had been almost killed by an African American mafia. Sandra since you are hurt you want to spend the night at my place since you have nowhere to go, he said. Well I don't know I thought you were going to hurt me, she said. Don't worry were not as bad as those black guys, he said. She stayed the night she talked about her personal feelings and why she left her home. Fat Tony had talked about his life in the mafia and his secrets. After that night Fat Tony said Sandra could come over whenever she wanted. The 2 had fallen in love she was 37 years old he was 49 years old. There song was promise me you'll remember by Harry Connick Jr. they would always dance slowly whenever they heard it. Until one day a surprise happened. Fat Tony I need to tell you something, said Sandra. What? Asked Fat Tony. Well I am having a baby and it is yours, she said. Fat Tony started to cry tears of joy he couldn't belive he was having a child with this beautiful woman. Sandra had blue eyes and blonde hair. Fat Tony brought Sandy to his favorite spot in New York Chisoms Park. Um, Sandra I wanted to bring you here for a reason, said Fat Tony. I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the rest of my life with me? He asked. Of course I would love too! She shouted. She then kissed him. The wedding was very beautiful and grand a lot of gangsters from other parts of New York were invited. On June 12th 2006 Rose D'Amico was born. Fat Tony was cradling the newborn Rose in his arms he loved her so much she was so beautiful she had blue eyes and she had brown hair just like Michael. Michael was a very sweet little boy he loved his father his step mother he treated nicely and with respect. He soon had his 50th birthday it didn't matter about his age to Sandra she was 38 years old. In early December 2006 Fat Tony was driving a car but another mafia in a helicopter had shot him he had tried to avoid the shots but he couldn't they shot him through the back of his car. He was soon sent to the hospital. Sandy was there with Michael and Rose. The doctors didn't know if he were to live. Sandy was so worried. They had Fat Tony on a heart rate machine his heart still beating. He didn't wake up til atleast 3 days he had to have his sling in his right arm he had lost a lot of blood his tan complexion was now pail he was living on donated blood he had been in a lot of pain so they gave him painkillers. He had come home but he had to stay in bed. He was usually fed food by Sandra she made all his meals. Emily would come and so would Frankie. But for the first time in years Emily and Fat Tony talked. They talked about their feelings he felt like he was an older brother to her again. One night he had talked about his life to Sandy it had made him cry. She had hugged him all night until he felt better. She was so sweet to him at this time she would always sit by the fireplace with him. She always told him it was ok. They celebrated Christmas and New Years together. She would always give him his medicine kiss him hug him this was true love. One night Fat Tony was in a room all by himself then a strange familiar figure walked up. It was his father. His father pulled out a gun. Fat Tony woke up it was a nightmare he screamed. It's ok Tony you were having a nightmare and you have a fever, she said putting her hand up to his forehead. She went downstairs and came up with a hot compress she put it on his head. She laid closely to him in bed. Are you cold? She asked. He nodded. She got him 3 warm blankets she also put a thermometer in his mouth he was burning up. Fat Tony would smoke cigars but to see a thermometer in his mouth looked funny because he was never sick. Sandy patted Fat Tony's face she told him it was going to be ok. He had a fever and was in sling when he was injured and sick at the time he would Sandy would usually let him go downstairs and watch TV. Fat Tony would be on the couch with his pajamas and sling on he would usually have blankets have some snacks and have his painkillers and have some soup and he would read a book or a magazine. Sandy would usually feed him sometimes because he was right handed. He eventually regained his strength and got his sling off in March 2007 and he had gotten over his fever in February 2007 he eventually returned to organizied crime.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Good morning sweetheart, said Sandy. Fat Tony awoke to his beautiful wife. He leaned up and kissed her. He was no longer in his sling. At the breakfast table Sandy talked about Fat Tony getting a normal job. He said he tried to at 18 but Don had found this out and shattered his dream. He wanted to go to College he attended it secretly without Don knowing it was the only time he never knew. He got into his car as usual hoping his enemies would come out of nowhere and kill him. He arrived at his normal hangout he bootlegged some merchandise and got lots of money as usual. He decided to take a nap because he was so tired he woke up at 6:30pm he had slept. But the only 2 things missing were Don and Frankie. He didn't know where they were nether did the other gangsters. Frankie didn't come to the hangout until 8:30pm. Well its about time, said Louie. Where were you? Asked Legs. We have been worried sick, said Fat Tony. Where were you? And why are you beaten you need to go to a hospital, said Fat Tony. Guys Don is dead! Cried Frankie. I don't believe you Frankie, said Johnny. Yeah well I will take you to the morgue, said Frankie getting in the car. I think he is drunk again, said Legs. Frankie limped into the morgue he then showed them Don's body. Legs buried his face into his hands all of them started crying. You believe me now? Asked Frankie. Don had a very grand funeral with lots of people attending. Legs was angry at Frankie because he thought Frankie killed Don. Frankie didn't want to fight anymore him and the men were misunderstood they didn't want to be wicked people they wanted to be treated fair. After he had quit the mafia he had joined politics since he was good and understood them so he got a job in the democrat party Fat Tony's wife was now happy he had a normal job his life was now fine he had adopted a little boy living in Don's old house the child was named Aaden he was homeless so on December 2008 he adopted him into his family. He was now a proud family man living in Queens he no longer went down to New Jersey. The End


End file.
